Just One Kiss
by applesngrapes
Summary: Patricia has just been kissed by someone she's not supposed to like. Nina sees something she's not supposed to see. What happen's when these two find each other.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Oh my gosh! They're writing the scripts for Season 3! Yay!**

_**Patricia's POV**_

_It's amazing what one kiss will do._

I pulled back, my face shocked. "Did you just kiss me?" I yelled. Almost everyone in the hallway turned to look at us.

"Shhh! Keep it down will you?" he whispered.

"No! I don't want to!" I yelled even louder. I was seriously pissed now. Who is he to think he can just kiss me and not expect me to yell at him?

"Just calm down, okay?" he whispered again.

"You know what? Just forget it. Don't talk to me anymore." I turned on my heels and started walking back to the house. I don't know if I'll ever be the same again. Why would Eddie kiss me? I thought he hated me. Looks like I was off. Way off.

I mean, I know he's new and all, but seriously, kissing _me_? Of all people he had to kiss me? Well, I guess it's not the worst thing in the world. I mean, I had to have my first kiss sometime, right? Right. What's wrong with having your first kiss with a guy you kind of like?

Wait. What did I just say? No. No, I didn't just say that I liked Eddie...did I? I did. Darn it. I was doing so good at not admitting that. Well, there's still no way I would _ever_ tell anyone that, even Joy. Especially Joy. She doesn't look it, but she's a hopless romantic, even worse than Amber. I swear Joy would team up with Amber just to get me and Eddie together.

So, I'm not going to admit it to anyone. Now what? I can't pretend to hate him forever, but I can't tell him I like him either. He might tell everyone and then my reputation would be ruined.

"Patricia!" a voice called behind me. I turned around. I saw Nina running after me. I continued walking. "Patricia! Wait!" she yelled again. "Patricia." She had caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"What?" I yelled, annoyed. Now was not the time for anyone to be talking to me. She should know that by now.

"I saw the kiss," she said. I shot her a glare. "And I think you should talk about it to someone."

"I don't want to," I said. I started to pull away, but she held on.

"Listen. I know you want to talk about it. Whether or not you liked it, what you're gonna do about it. Every girl needs a girlfriend to talk to," she said. "Come on." She held out her arm for me to take. I shook my head, but we linked arms.

"Okay, so how does this go?" I asked. She smiled a bit.

"Well, first you talk about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell me how you felt about it. Honestly." I laughed.

"Okay, well...I kind of liked it," I said, feeling my cheeks start to burn.

"No way! You like Eddie!" she giggled. I smiled at my friend.

"Okay, okay. So maybe I do like him. But you can't tell anyone," I said.

"It's completely against the girl code," she said.

"Now what?"

"Now we talk about what you're going to do," she said.

"That's the thing, though. I don't know what to do," I said.

"That's why we talk about it. Let's use our imaginations. Say that you apologized for yelling at him: what would happen?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think it would either be really great or really, really awkward." I was being honest here.

"Okay, now think about if you did what you would do if we hadn't had this conversation."

"Well, I probably wouldn't have talked to him, and if I did, it would just be snark comments," I told her.

"Alright. Now, all you have to do is choose which one you would like better," she said.

"What? I can't do that all in one day, let alone an hour after it happened!"

"You don't have to. But you _do_ have to decide sometime. This part is _always_ the hardest." She gave me a little smile. "But it's also the most fun."

I smiled for a second, then went back to my normal bored face. "Well, what would you choose?"

"If I told you, that would make you want to choose my decision more than yours. Sorry, Patricia. You have to figure this out on your own." She gave me a sympathetic smile and stopped walking.

"Alright. I think I need to do this by myself." I gave her a quick hug, which was really weird considering I never give hugs. To anyone. Ever.

She continued walking along with me. "Why are you still walking with me?" I asked.

"Because I'm avoiding Fabian," she said, looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"Because...he...they...he kissed Joy," she said. She was in obvious pain. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders in that comforting way that people do on TV all the time.

"Not to make you feel bad or anything, but why did he kiss her?" I asked.

"I don't know. I ran out crying and asked Amber to not let him find me." I saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Okay. Let's not talk about it." She flashed me a grateful smile so quickly it seemed as if I had dreamed it, but I knew I hadn't.

This was shat friendship was all about, right? Helping your friend get through tought times, and relationship troubles, and other stuff too.

We walked back to the house, a comfortable silence between us. Even though we fought sometimes, we were still friends. Close friends. Sometimes I feel like Nina understands me better than Joy. I know it sounds crazy but it's true.

**This is where it ends.**

**So, I hope you read my little comment above. The rumor for why they're writing season 3 scripts is because season 2 will end with a cliffhanger. Another rumor is that season 3 will premiere in August. Which would not be good for me because I start softall in August. I'll have practice from 4 to 6 and it would be horrible during far away games.**

**So anyway, please review?**

***~apples~***


End file.
